Neville et le post-it vert
by Morgwen3
Summary: Comment un petit bout de papier pourrait changer la vie de Neville? Ou l'histoire de Neville et la rencontre avec un post-it Concours votre titre de film HP personnel Écrivez le prénom du personnage que vous aimez le plus dans Harry Potter. Ensuite, regardez l'objet ou le truc qui se trouve à votre droite. Enfin regardez la couleur qui se trouve à votre gauche. Qu'avez-vous obtenu?


Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes que Neville contemplait l'étrange bout de papier qu'Hermione lui avait donné.  
Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment un morceau de papier pouvait permettre à la Gryffondor de mieux s'organiser dans son travail.  
Hermione, amusée par l'air perplexe qu'affichait Neville en regardant fixement le post-it, se mit à lui expliquer patiemment l'intérêt du papier vert.  
Neville il s'agit d'un post-it. Tu écris dessus ce que tu veux moi j'écris des choses importantes à faire ; et tu le colles où tu veux grâce à ce morceau collant.  
Et ça tient comment ? Grâce à un sort de glue perpétuelle ?  
Non, c'est une invention moldu. On utilise pour ça de la colle.  
Colle ?  
Oui, la colle est aussi une invention moldu. C'est comme un sort de glue, mais euh c'est sans magie.  
Je te laisse j'ai cours de runes maintenant. Mais, voilà pour toi ce block de post-it.

Se retrouvant seul, le garçon se mit à réfléchir en observant le pack vert à l'invention moldu qui ressemblait un peu à un Rapeltout. Mais c'était plus utile car, pas besoin de savoir ce qu'on avait oublié il suffisait de lire ce qu'on avait griffonné sur la surface verte. Comble de l'utilité, personne ne connaissait les post-it, à part les sorciers d'origines moldu, personne ne pouvait se moquer de lui.

Pour Noël la brune avait offert un énorme lot de post-it de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les tailles à Neville, ainsi qu'un paquet de pralines. Autant dire que l'adolescent avait été plus enthousiaste par les post-it que les pralines.  
Lui qui avait longtemps économisé le petit lot de papier qu'Hermione lui avait donné, se mit maintenant à les utiliser sans parcimonie. Ça allait du papier rouge glissé sur son agenda pour les devoirs à rendre, au papier orange collé sur ses livres de potions avec les astuces que lui donnaientt Hermione, au papier jaune qu'il glissait dans les affaires de la Gryffondor pour la remercier.  
Les papiers bleu étaient utilisés pour Luna. Une seule couleur restait profondément dans sa valise.  
Luna avait découvert son secret lors d'une réunion de l'AD où un petit pack de post-it s'était échappé d'une de ses poches pendant leur duel. Enthousiaste de cette découverte, il lui en avait offert un lot de toutes les couleurs pour son anniversaire. Elle leurs avait vite trouvé un intérêt et s'en servait comme support artistique mais, seulement des bleu, ils repoussaient les Nargoles.  
Vint un jour où le cadeau d'Hermione fut épuisé Neville s'arrangea avec celle-ci pour qu'elle lui en procure moyennant argent. Voilà comment Hermione se retrouva dealer de post-it.

Le temps était passé, mais les post-it restaient dans la vie de Neville. La guerre était finie mais, les séquelles restaient. Pour s'en sortir, le jeune homme se servait de ces précieux post-it qu'il collait partout dans son appartement. Sur le miroir, un sourire se dessinait sur la feuille collée. Sur le frigo, des post-it de toutes les couleurs s'affichaient gaiment et, sur leur surface, courait l'écriture élégante, brouillonne, rêveuse, calme, de ses amis. Ils mettaient de la couleur dans son monde mais, une encore manquait à l'appel. Il rêvait de la mettre elle aussi sur son frigo.

Lentement, doucement les grains du temps continuaient à s'égrener. Il était de moins en moins chez lui, de plus en plus souvent au chaudron baveur où le sourire de la serveuse éclairait ses nuits cauchemardesques. Elle lui plaisait. Mais, comment lui faire comprendre, il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre. Il l'invitait de temps en temps à un diner mais, jamais il n'arrivait à lui dire tout ce qu'elle lui inspirait.

Noel approchait, l'occasion idéale pour lui trouver un cadeau reflétant ses sentiments.  
Sur le chemin de traverse les vitrines décorées de neige enchantée, de bonhomme de neige chantant et de fées minuscules s'alignaient le long de l'allée remplie de monde. Il trouva dedans tous les cadeaux pour ses amis. Tous sauf un le plus important. Dépité, il rentra chez lui ranger ses achats.  
Glacé à cause du froid et de la neige qui tombait dehors, il se mit à préparer un chocolat chaud. Lorsqu'il referma la porte du frigo, il vit tous ses post-it et soudain trouva son cadeau. Demain il irait dans le Londres Moldu.

Un jour il eut la surprise de voir un post-it rose accroché sur son frigo avec les autres.


End file.
